


Games Night

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Zoe and Alfie invite Dan and Phil over to their house for a games night.





	Games Night

“Fucking hell, they did show up” Louise says over the rim of her wine glass as Dan and Phil enter Zoe and Alfie’s lounge, Zoe immediately running into the kitchen to fetch them drinks of their own.

“We’re not mythical creatures” Dan rolls his eyes, and Louise flicks her hair over her shoulder.

“The theory you’re two individual people and not one conjoined being is a myth.”

“Your second pregnancy was a myth.”

“Try telling that to the thirteen hours of labour and extreme loss of blood, or all the hundreds of baby clothes and nappies I have in my house right now, or all the naps I had to have during my baby shower that you didn’t go to.”

Dan flips her off, and she blows him a kiss.

They make their way around the lounge, greeting everyone with a hug, and gratefully accept drinks from Zoe, hugging her again despite it being their greeting when she answered the door.

“Who invited these two?” Joe teases, and Zoe swats him on the arm.

“Your brother in law. He said, and I quote, ‘it’d be so cool if you two could make it, we haven’t seen you in what seems like years!’” Phil replies with a grin, and Alfie shrugs.

“I wasn’t wrong, was I?”

They both shake their heads, and Joe suddenly chokes on his drink.

“Hold up. Brother in law?”

“I mean, they are pretty much there” Dan replies, and taps his glass to Phil’s.

Zoe and Alfie smile at each other, then Zoe turns to her brother and shrugs.

“Says you two” Louise tuts, “There’s a chance I may have had a bet with someone that you two would’ve tied the knot by the time baby girl arrived.”

“What?” Phil asks.

“ _Who?”_ Dan asks, pushier in his tone.

“ _So,_ how about we get this game night up and running, huh?” Caspar jumps up from his seat and begins flicking through Zoe and Alfie’s board game drawer, not making eye contact with Dan and Phil once.

This sends Mark, Poppy and Sean into hysterics, and soon Zoe is joining in.

“May I recommend a game?” Phil raises a hand, and Dan snickers and takes a sip of his drink, already knowing where this is going.

Caspar holds up Zoe and Alfie’s copy of Truth Bombs. “We’ll get to it. Don’t be so transparent, Lester.”

Phil slowly lowers his hand, and Dan pats his knee.

“I told you we sent them a copy” he whispers, and Phil squeezes his hand.

“I lost track of who we sent one to, okay! I was exhausted that day!” 

Dan smiles and rests their interlocked hands in the (small) space between them.

\--

The first game Caspar picks up is The Voting Game, a simple enough concept to get the night started. Even for Joe and Mark, who have clearly had a little more than everyone else and excitedly pound their fists on the table wanting Alfie to get the cards out of the box quicker.

“Not safe for work expansion!” Sean insists, and Alfie unpacks them and places them next to the originals.

“Yeah, how about we just…” Mark picks up the original question cards and places them behind him on the sideboard.

“What a wild Friday night we’re in for” Poppy jokes as she pulls the first question card and reads it aloud.

“Who has bruises after sex?”

There are sniggers from around the table as everyone flicks through their numbered answer cards and holds their choice close to the chest.

At the count of three, everyone reveals their choices.

“Seriously?” Joe raises an eyebrow at seeing Dan and Phil both having chosen him. “You two?”

“Don’t look at us, we’re gentle!” Phil replies without thinking.

“Most of the time” Dan adds casually, and Phil turns to face him, and Dan only winks at him.

“And you?” Joe asks his sister, and Zoe places her card down.

“We lived together for most of our lives, there’s no bluffing it, my friend.”

Joe turns to Caspar. “I suppose you can use the same excuse.”

Caspar nods and grins, and Joe shakes his head, and begrudgingly slides the question card towards him.

“Next one!” Mark turns over the next question card. “Who has been mistaken for the opposite sex?”

Immediately, Phil bursts into laughter, and Dan glares at him.

“That makes this easier” Poppy smiles, and everyone reveals their choices.

“Yeah, I’ll just take this, and… yeah” Dan slides the card over to himself and turns it over.

“I have too, so you were a great scapegoat, Dan,” Joe shoots finger guns at him, “Thanks for diverting everyone, Phil.”

Phil shoots finger guns back at him, and Dan punches Phil lightly in the arm.

“Who can you find naked on the internet?” Zoe reads out the next question, and furrows her eyebrows.

This time, Dan is the one to laugh, and Phil is the one to glare.

“That’s rich” he mumbles, and Dan nudges his shoulder.

Joe and Caspar choose each other (Joe thinks Caspar would just to get views, and Caspar reminds Joe of the incident when his naked ass was reflected in the mirror of a vlog, so it wouldn’t surprise him), Zoe, Alfie and Sean choose Poppy as a joke (a joke she is outraged at), Mark chooses Alfie as some part of an inside joke, Louise chooses Joe because ‘it’s the kind of thing he would do’, and Dan and Phil choose each other.

“I had a teddy bear” Dan retorts, and Phil shrugs.

“Still further than I got.”

This grasps the attention of everyone else.

“Um, what?” Louise stares at them both, wide-eyed.

“No comment” Phil says, voice small as he looks down at the table.

“I had the means to impress so I did” Dan gestures to his body, and Louise pretends to gag.

“Spare us the details of your early sex life, please.”

Dan slides the card over to Poppy who accepts it with an embarrassed blush. “You asked.”

“And I already regret it” Louise insists, and shudders.

“Who starts fights just for the make-up sex?” Caspar asks the next question, and everyone chooses their answers.

Joe and Caspar choose each other using the excuse of they used to live together so they know, Zoe and Alfie both choose Poppy and Sean, and Poppy and Sean both choose them in return, and Louise chooses Dan and Phil.

“Why?” Phil asks, and Louise smirks.

“Given what Dan just told us? Literally would not surprise me in the slightest.” She nods to Phil’s choice of Dan. “Doesn’t seem like I was far wrong either.”

Dan has chosen Phil in return. “I have examples.”

Phil smiles. “As do I.”

They stare at each other for a second. “I know exactly what you’re going to say and that time does not count.” Dan says, and Phil presses his lips together.

“Agree to disagree.”

“Can you two stop eye fucking each other for two seconds, we’re in the middle of a game” Caspar clicks his fingers to get their attention, and Joe reaches for the next question card.

“Who burns the least amount of calories during sex?”

At this, Phil stifles a laugh, and Dan elbows him in the side.

The action doesn’t go unnoticed by Mark who sits on Phil’s other side, and smiles at the two.

Everyone chooses Dan. Except for Dan.

“Oh come on” he complains, throwing his arms in the air.

“We all see the fan theories, and since it’s never been denied, what are we supposed to think?” Alfie laughs, and Dan feels heat rush to his cheeks.

Dan desperately turns to Phil. “Please tell them!”

“It’s okay, I still love you” Phil kisses him on the cheek, then laughs himself.

Not another word is spoke as Dan reluctantly slides the card over to himself.

“Who is the most sexually aroused right now?” Louise reads out the next question, and everyone reveals their choices.

Again, everyone chooses Dan. Except for Dan.

“Okay, I’m out” Dan throws his cards on the table and crosses his arms over his chest. "I want new friends."

Zoe smiles at him sympathetically, and begins gathering the cards back into the box as she announces food is out in the kitchen, and most people immediately get up and dash into the kitchen.

“Sorry about that” she moves to sit beside him.

“It’s not your fault, I’d forgotten what some of those cards were, is all” Dan laughs quietly.

Zoe pulls him into a one-arm hug. “You can choose the next game, get some revenge.”

“You’re such a good friend.”

They share a laugh and head back into the lounge.

\--

“Oh fuck no, there’s no way you’re getting me on that” Joe throws a few Quality Street chocolates at his sister as he re-enters the lounge and sees Zoe and Alfie’s karaoke machine plugged in and ready to go.

“You have to, Games Night rules” she shrugs, and Joe shakes his head.

“No.”

“Games Night rules, you have to” Dan repeats smugly, and Joe flips him off.

“No.”

Louise then skips back in after checking up on Liam, Darcy and the baby, and upon seeing the microphones laying on the carpet, she immediately picks one up and shoves the other into Joe’s chest.

“You and me, Suggy!”

Joe holds it back out to her and opens his mouth to reply, but Louise stares him down until he simply nods.

Dan almost snorts on his laughter as Joe stands rigid in place as the music begins for an emotional power ballad.

Mark, Sean and Alfie begin vlogging, and Joe hands his camera to Phil, and makes some unimpressed facial expressions in between his lines, which he sings with the least amount of enthusiasm possible.

Poppy and Zoe sing along loudly, and Dan mimes the words along with his friends, he hasn’t had quite enough alcohol to get up and sing himself quite yet. Caspar sits beside him singing just as loudly as the girls, though far more off-key.

All the vlog cameras flick around the room from person to person and multiple accounts of the same events almost send Dan’s head into a spin, and he smiles each time a camera fixes onto him, and takes small sips of his drink and tries his best to blend in with the faux fur throw, which he’s currently sharing with Zoe and Mark.

When the song finishes (far too quickly for everyone but Joe), Caspar jumps up and takes the microphone from Louise, and Mark steps up to take the other one. Joe takes his camera back from Phil, and Phil quickly takes Caspar’s place beside Dan, and pats his knee.

“You okay?”

Dan pulls the throw over so it’s now covering Phil too, and finds his hand underneath it. When all vlog cameras are put away, he rests his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” he smiles, “I’m good.”

Phil squeezes his hand lightly.

“Okay fuckers are you ready to rock?” Caspar shouts into the microphone, causing feedback which makes everyone in the room cover their ears. “Sorry about that” he mumbles, and scratches the back of his neck.

They begin a rendition of a song that Dan has heard a couple of times when it was recommended on his Spotify, but the look on Phil’s face is priceless.

“It’s just Caspar’s voice, it’s actually a good song, I promise” Dan says, and Caspar whips around and places a hand on his chest.

“I heard that, Howell!”

“Well I didn’t say it quietly, Lee” Dan retorts, and Caspar laughs before turning back to the screen and screaming the chorus.

“Mark, you actually have a lovely voice” Phil says as the song draws to a close.

“Thank you! It’s not the best kind of song for me because I feel like I’m going to throw up after that but the fact it wasn’t awful means I’m not tone deaf or you’re more drunk than we thought” Mark teases, and Dan looks down at Phil’s glass.

“The jury’s still out on that one” he jokes, and Mark laughs. Phil laughs along and takes a sip of his drink.

A few minutes later once everyone has returned with more snacks, Poppy raises her hand to get everyone’s attention.

“I propose we do a couples sing-off!”

Zoe immediately agrees and nods rapidly, and Louise, Mark, Joe and Caspar smile and lean back in their seats.

“I didn’t agree to this, may I add” Sean comments from beside Poppy, and she shushes him.

“Alf?” Zoe looks over to Alfie expectedly, her hands under her chin and bottom lip sticking out.

Alfie simply shrugs, and Zoe squeals.

Dan and Phil both visibly tense as all attention in the room turns to them.

“What about you, lovebirds?” Louise voices the question, and Dan, who is leaning against Phil’s chest already, looks up at him.

Admittedly, he’s not _entirely_ opposed to the idea, now that he’s got a bit more (a few glasses more) dutch courage in him, but there’s no way in hell Phil would ever-

“Only if there’s no vlogging.”

“Done!” Alfie switches off his camera and places it on the floor beside him, and Joe, Sean and Mark follow suit.

Louise smirks and nods towards the microphones on the floor. “After you.”

“Any song requests?” Zoe asks as she loads YouTube on her laptop ready to find an instrumental version of whatever they choose.

“I have the perfect one, allow me” Louise takes the laptop from Zoe and begins quickly typing.

“We’re trusting you, Lou” Dan calls over, and Louise waves him off dismissively.

“Yeah, yeah, your mistake.”

Phil has his hand resting on Dan’s thigh and gently squeezes it before removing the throw off of the both of them, and Dan reluctantly sits up.

“Sooner you go, sooner it’ll be over” Mark offers, and Phil smiles at him.

“Why this no vlogging rule, though? Everyone sees you eye-fucking in every video already, why would this be any different?” Caspar asks.

“You’ve said eye-fucking twice tonight, now” Joe reminds him, and Caspar nods.

“It’s my new thing, get over it.”

Joe shudders emphatically but otherwise drops it.

“Because I don’t want people to be exposed to how tone deaf I am, if you must know” Phil replies with a grin, and Caspar scoffs.

“Just because we can’t all be as talented as me doesn’t mean you should hide away, Philip.”

“We can’t all be as drunk as you, either” Alfie jokes, and Caspar throws some popcorn at him.

“The thing is, Dan can actually sing…” Phil tells everyone as they take their microphones.

“I fucking can’t” Dan’s reply is instantaneous, and Phil rolls his eyes.

“I mean… We’ve all seen the drunk Toxic karaoke video…” Joe says between bursts of stifled laughter, and both Dan and Phil feel heat rush to their cheeks.

“Fuck you for showing everyone that at Playlist that time” Dan directs this at Louise, who waves him off again.

“You’re not playing Toxic by any chance, are you?” Phil asks, and Louise scoffs.

“Please. When I have ever been that predictable?”

“You mean like a list? I can give you one” Alfie replies, and Louise glares at him.

“I’ve just forgot the name of it…” Louise bites her lip as she focuses her attention back on the laptop, and Mark looks at the screen over her shoulder.

“Ah, yeah it’s called this…” he types in the search bar and after a couple seconds of silence, the soft guitar chords fill the room.

“ _Really?”_ Dan asks, and Louise’s smile grows. “A little on the nose, don’t you think?”

“It is what it is. Take it away, boys.”

And so they make their way through 18 by One Direction, and every time Phil sings the chorus to him, Dan feels like he can cry on the spot. 

Mark sings along at the top of his lungs, and everyone else sings along too, at least with the chorus, and when Phil trips over the microphone wire on his way back to the sofa, the wave of laughter carries on for hours. Nobody’s smile seems to falter even for a second.

\--

Zoe and Alfie win the couples’ sing-off, to no-one’s surprise, it’ll always be a mystery to Dan why Zoe (and Joe, for that matter) refuses to share her singing talents, but he supposes the same can be said for his – self-proclaimed minimal – piano skills. Zoe and Joe’s comment sections are flooded with requests for them to sing as much as Dan’s are flooded with requests to play the piano.

But, for now at least, Dan is more than happy to keep his piano playing for Phil and Phil alone, the smile it causes is more than enough of a reward.

\--

They finally convince everyone to play Truth Bombs, made even funnier by the fact that most people playing were at the very least tipsy, and it was at least an hour and a half before they packed it up and moved onto Cards Against Humanity.

“How do you do it?” Poppy wipes a tear from her eye as she hands her prompt card over to Phil, her hand shaking due to still coming down from hysterical laughter.

Phil smiles and places the card on top of his pile (that is at least twice as tall as anyone else’s). “Luck of the draw, I guess!”

“You’re fucking killing me” Sean flops back against the sofa and places his hand on his belly as he attempts to stop laughing.

“You do this every time I play this game with you, tell me your secret!” Zoe grins at him as she pulls the next prompt card.

“It’s a secret I will take with me to the grave” Phil grins back, and Zoe laughs.

“He won’t even tell _me”_ Dan shrugs, and Joe gasps.

“So that comedic genius secret is locked up tighter than Area Fifty-One.”

Everyone laughs again before the next round commences.

\--

“Why are we playing Brighton and Hove Monopoly at one thirty in the morning?” Alfie complains as Zoe rolls the dice.

She shushes him and takes her turn, and Dan can feel his eyes getting heavier with every passing second.

“Dan is currently me right now” Louise says through a yawn.

Dan flips her off, but yawns himself, and leans into Phil, who wraps an arm around him loosely.

“What’s wrong with you all? It’s not even two yet!” Caspar claps his hands together causing the sleepier members of the group to widen their eyes in shock before returning to their sleepy states.

“We’ve had a long day travelling, to be fair” Phil gestures to himself and Dan.

“And it’s not as if you’ll be out like a light the second everyone else leaves” Alfie jokes, and Caspar tries his hardest to stifle a yawn.

Poppy and Sean left earlier in the night, and Mark and Joe are currently asleep in the recliner and sofa.

“I give in, I want sleep” Dan hands his money over to Zoe, who accepts it gratefully.

“Whoa, you can’t do that!” Caspar protests, and Zoe fans the money out in front of his face.

“Can, will, did.”

This sends Alfie into hysterics, and Caspar pouts as he takes his next turn.

Phil can feel Dan getting heavier against him as he drifts further to sleep, so gently shakes him awake (as much as he can be, anyway) and pulls Dan up with him.

Alfie hands him the keys to his office, where they’ll be sleeping, and Phil bids everyone goodnight quietly as he takes Dan’s hand and slowly leads them out the back door and down the garden path.

“We should’ve just taken a smoke break, that’d make me awake…” Dan says through more yawns, and Phil laughs quietly.

“Do you even know what you’re saying? And what grammar you’re saying it in?”

Dan shakes his head and moves further into Phil’s side. “Don’t know, don’t care.”

Thankfully Alfie’s office building isn’t far from the house at all, and they’re up in the room and settled in bed within minutes.

“Sleep better when we’re cuddling” Dan is clearly more asleep than he is awake.

Phil can’t stop himself from smiling. “Is that right?”

Dan nods, a tiny action Phil would’ve missed if he wasn’t studying Dan so intently.

And so Phil fidgets until they’re doing just that, and Dan strokes Phil’s hand.

“Thank you.”

And not another word is spoken, Dan is asleep in seconds and Phil knows he probably won’t be far behind. The day of travelling and night of fun and laughter is slowly beginning to take its toll on him.

He leans forward to close the already tiny gap between them and presses a kiss to the top of Dan’s curls as to not wake him, and settles into the mattress before willing himself to sleep too, but not before he sends his daily thanks to the universe for allowing Dan into his life, and that their life together has taken such a turn that it has. Not that Phil has ever been the type to believe in luck or fate, as such, but there’s no other explanation when it comes to Dan.

As he listens to Dan’s steady breathing beside him and looks at the beams of moonlight peering through the slits in the blinds, his mind can only turn to thinking about the future, what could possibly be next. And when he does eventually fall asleep, he dreams of just that.

It’s no wonder that he wakes up with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in two days bc i just wanted to get something written, it's been a while
> 
> i hope you even sorta kinda enjoyed this
> 
> at least we can start pinof and christmas fics soon right
> 
> twitter; bloggerhowell


End file.
